The Joys of being a parent
by R3Dragon
Summary: Finding an abandoned infant, Naruto will take it upon himself to become the child's legal guardian and raise her as his own.


**It's been ages since I last wrote a story. So please take that into account please if you do decide to review. I wrote this story almost 2 years ago in honor of my daughter being born, but had trouble with the flow of the story since I was pre occupied with her. But I'm going to try and rewrite this story from scratch and hopefully it comes out better then before. So let the fun begin!**

* * *

_**The Joys of being a parent**_

On a cold winter night, the night before Christmas, there's currently a boy walking the streets of Konoha. Dressed in a orange jumpsuit at the age of thirteen, shivering as he slowly walks home. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's Konoha's most hated. Naruto knows why he's hated, but he also knows that there's nothing that could be done about his situation, but try to make the best of it.

As he walks the streets, a home caught his eye, slowly walking to the lighted window, he glances inside and sees a family. A man and woman huddled up together drinking something warm as they watch over their two kids open up presents before Christmas. This scene made Naruto extremely sad, backing away as he let tears fall from his face. Looking up in the sky, he asks the heavens.

"Why can't I have a family?"

"Why can't I have a mother who holds me at night?"

"Why can't I have a father who shows me how to be a man?"

"Why must I be an orphan?"

"WHY!"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a shooting star passed him. Like the heavens themselves heard his wish.

Something clicked inside Naruto's head, making him hear screams.

'I'm imagining things, I hear crying.' Naruto silently thinks to himself, as he continue's his trip home.

'There it is again! Maybe an animal is in danger!'

Running towards the source of the crying, it leads him to a dark alley. "I must be brave!" He whispers to himself to try and hype him up, before taking his first step down into the dark alley.

"This alley is freaking creepy!" He says as he's continues deeper. As he keeps walking, the screams gets louder, until he bumps into something. Pulling out a glow from his ninja gear bag that is wrapped around his leg, he snaps it and use it as a source of light. He sees that he bumps into a large dumpster. Flipping the lid over, he hears the screaming being muffled by the trash. Slightly moving the small trash out the way he notices a small wrapped package.

"This is what's been screaming." He says as he takes a deep breath before unwrapping the item.

Slowly, little by little he unwraps, until he sees small hair, a little more and he sees a head.

"It's a baby!" He screams as he runs out into the light outside of the alley. "Who is so cruel to dump a baby away!?" He screams before noticing that the baby's lips were lightly purple from the cold. He now completely unwraps the baby and see that it's a she and she is naked. He sees something hanging from her belly right where he belly button is supposed to be.

The baby weakly opens her eyes and see's Naruto before passing out.

Not taking any chances, takes off towards the hospital, hopefully there's someone there right now.

* * *

It's been a few days after Christmas and Naruto has yet to leave the baby's side. Sleeping inside an incubator to monitor the baby's health, Naruto sits there, watching her breath as he listens to the beeping of the machine. He missed team meetings, not eating and rarely leaves to the bathroom. To Naruto, she's an orphan like him. No mother or father, thrown aside to die and by some miracle, was given a chance to live.

*Knock Knock*

Not even taking his eyes off the baby, he hears someone opening the door.

"What have you done Naruto!?" His teammate Sakura asks angrily . "Did you do something stupid to get a child injured!?"

"Now now Sakura, this might not be Naruto's fault." Their teacher Kakashi answers.

Whipping his head towards his teammate, he gives her an evil look. "What are you implying Sakura!?"

Unknown to himself, Kakashi, Sakura and his other brooding teammate, Sasuke, sees their third teammate eyes bloodshot red. They could see the tear marks from his face. They could hear his stomach grumble, and see his body ache for food.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out Naruto."

"What ever…"

Getting a little angry, Sakura shakes a fist at Naruto.

"Dobe, do you have any idea who the mother is?" Sasuke asks.

"No, tests has been ran, but it's still unknown. Kakashi-sensei, I would like to adopt her if that is possible."

"Hmm, I'll look into that for you Naruto." Kakashi replied as he pulled a book from his pocket.

"Dobe, are you coming to the meetings any time soon? We cant get any missions done without you." Sasuke questioned.

"Not until I know for sure that this child can leave the hospital and is well taken care of. I wouldn't feel right. Especially finding her abandoned, something I know all too well."

"Alright my students of mine, lets get going and leave Naruto to his thoughts, I'm sure he has a lot on his mind. Take care of yourself Naruto, its been a very difficult week for you thus far, I'm sure."

"Sure thing Sensei." Naruto answers as he still continues to watch the infant breathing.

"I'm proud of you Naruto."

"Yea baka, least you done something right for a change."

"I hope all goes well for the child, dobe."

With their farewell for the day, everyone quietly leaves the infant's hospital room, just to be sure they don't wake the infant up.

* * *

Few days later, the Hokage visits Naruto and the infant.

"Naruto-kun, It's been a week and half since the child was admitted to the hospital, and the nurses took very well care of the infant."

"A life is a life, no matter who it is, I am happy that they took such great care of her especially with me in the room, with who I am and what I carry."

"Yes, a nurse will go through such great length to make sure lives are preserved. Any who Naruto, I looked into the adoption papers for you. With the child having no known parenting, I have to ask you a few questions for the adoption processing. But I seen and heard that you have not been eating as of late, so lets go talk about this paper work over dinner."

For the first time in a few days, a spark of hope shines over Naruto's face. "Are you serious, jiji? No lie!?"

"Yes, but first, food." Sandaime smiles warmly.

"Yea, lets." Naruto replies with a full blown out grin.

* * *

Sitting in front of Naruto's favorite place to eat, Naruto happily devours his noodles, while talks to the Sandaime about the adoptions papers.

"Naruto, do you believe in fate?"

Slurping his last bit of noodles, Naruto takes a deep breath, before leaning back in his seat and closes his eyes.

"Yea, I do. I grew up with out a family, someone I can call a brother, a sister, a mother or a father. It was freezing cold that night, I shouldn't been out so late, especially after coming home from the team meeting. My skills are not so great that I should have heard that baby's muffed cry, over a thick metal panel. But I did!" Naruto smiles warmly before opening his eyes to the man he considers his adopted grandfather. "And I'm willing to suffer through the pains again just to make sure I find her again if I had to do it all over!"

"You're a good child Naruto. Now here are some of the main questions I would like to ask you before I give the approval for the child."

"Give it to me, I'm ready!"

"How will you support this child if you are a child yourself!?"

"Money's not an issue jiji, I have plenty saved up from what you have given me as an allowance. With all the stores denying me to shop in their stores, I have saved plenty, and age maybe just a number, but I know what it feels like to be alone. I wouldn't want her to go through that, not if I could help it." Naruto answers with a serious like tone.

"How will you feed and take care of this child, if you cant even get into stores to buy the necessary products?"

"With my Oiroke no Jutsu, its just not for perverts ya know?"

"Haha, that's a smart move Naruto. Last question, what will you name her?"

"Hmm, that's the toughest question yet." Naruto answers as he crosses his legs and arms in his seat. "Ayla… Ayla Uzumaki" Naruto answers in the most honest smile he has given in a long time.

* * *

**Imma end this chapter here. Ayla is the name of my daughter so Naruto's daughter will probably have my daughter's personality. Wild and carefree, curious as hell too. And just to clarify, my daughter's was born healthy so the one in the story really has nothing to do with her.**

**Until next time**  
**~R3 Dragon**


End file.
